


Post Work Out Heat

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, make out, post work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 12: Making OutJust a hot and steamy make out session.





	Post Work Out Heat

Adora finished her sword practice with one last back swing against the dummy. She was dripping with sweat, her arms sore from the workout they had just gotten.

She wiped her forehead with her arm, just smudging the sweat into herself instead of clearing it off. 

The princess could feel her sports bra sticking to her skin, almost feeling like it was melting into her. It made her feel gross, and she couldn't wait until she could go back into her room to shower.

She stripped down out of her exercise clothes, turning the water on and feeling it wash the sweat off of her. She felt all of the weight from her training drip off of her shoulders, being pulled down the drain of the shower. 

Needless to say, after her shower, Adora felt so much better. She reached for her clean sports bra and grey boxers, pulling them over her clean body.

As tired as she was, she laid down on her bed, the stiffness something that she was thankful for. Before she knew it, she was falling asleep.

~~~

Hands. Her hands, moving all over her body. Her hands were soft, skimming over Adora's body, making the princess feel loved, loved in a different way than the queen usually felt. SHe felt it building up like a knot inside of her stomach, before-

"Aargh!"Adora woke up with a start, panting and sweating. Thankfully her sweat wasn't as bad as it was during her work out earlier, but there were still beads of it clinging to her forehead.

Adora guessed that Glimmer heard her quiet yell, as she suddenly appeared in front of her.

There was something in Adora's eyes, something that Glimmer couldn't quite put her finger on.

Or she couldn't until a rough pair of lips slammed into her own, hungry and wanting. Adora's hands found their place on either side of the queen's hips, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Glimmer kissed back, her mouth opening just enough for her lover's tongue to slide through, mingling with her own.

Adora's hands found their way underneath Glimmer's shirt, thumbs rubbing into the muscles surrounding her ribs.

Glimmer's own hands found their way to Adora's hair, pulling the other as close to her as she possibly could.

They continued like that for a while, it could have been minutes, hours, neither of them really knew. 

One thing they did know was that as soon as they heard a knock at the door, they flew apart, faces flushed red from the intensity of their kiss.

"Queen Glimmer, you're needed in the thrown room!" The guard shouted, walking away.

"I-I'll be out in a sec!" Glimmer shouted back, fixing her appearance as she ran out the door, quickly following the guard into the thrown room, leaving a frustrated Adora in her room.

Adora sighed, frustrated yet content at the same time as she laid back down onto her rock solid bed, falling into a more peaceful slumber, unlike the earlier one, hoping that Glimmer would come back as soon as she was done in the thrown room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. Some of these prompts don't give me enough to muse with, so I just write a small bit to do with it


End file.
